No More Knights
by ishha
Summary: It's the year 2489, Bella Swan has always been a good girl, what would she do when that all changes? Full Summary Inside Twilight-The Giver Crossover. AH slightly OOC. Co-Written by my friend Oh Yeah-GB. Some Blackwater because it rocks! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

AN: Hey ya'll! This is just an idea I came up with with one of my classmates, Yeah-GB. Hope you guys like it!

**Summary: In the year 2489, Bella Swan has always been an abiding citizen, having plenty of friends, and a well-respected boy who loves her. What would she do if her life gets turned upside down? Would little miss goodie two shoes play the princess in her happily ever after? Or take her future in her own hands? All Human. BxE. Co-written with my friend; Oh Yeah-GB.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh god.

Please, if anything, please don't let this be real.

That I'll just wake up and this will all be just a nightmare.

Isn't love supposed to conquer all? I guess at this day and age it doesn't anymore, happy endings can only exist in old stories. Where the knight rescues the princess from the clutches of the villain and they ride off into the sunset. Not this time, I, sadly, am not a princess; there won't be a happy ending for me... Even if I am in love with a caring, sweet, kind, funny, loving, beautiful, over-protective, stubborn, man, and, his name is Edward Masen. And today, this horrible day, August 14, 2489. I am getting married. Not to the man I love, but to my best friend, Jacob Black. We are forced by our fathers, as our marriage will join our family's power and wealth. But, it looks as if Jacob doesn't have any problem with it. And Edward is to be given the hand of our mayor's daughter, Tanya Denali, one of my close friends. We are to be wed to other people on the same day, at the same ceremony. Why must they torture us? What did we ever do wrong?

You know what? It's fair time that I take matters in my own hands, no more waiting for the knight in shining armor to rescue me. I, Bella Swan, must find my own way to my Happy Ending, even if I have to die trying.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Was it good? Was it bad? Please Read and Review! Tell us if we need to work on anything. Sorry if the next chapter seems a bit different, Oh Yeah-GB is writing that one. Again, Thanks for reading!


	2. Rose Tinted Life

Chapter 1.

"Bella, open your eyes." Edward removed his hands from my face, and right in front of me, was the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. It was rounded, like it was our little private bubble where no one could find us. Edward took my hand and led me to the middle where I saw tons of different flowers, buttercups, freesias, lavender, and the buttery sun shining down on us just made this place and entire spectrum of color.

"Edward, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?" I asked him, entwining our fingers. It felt so right to have Edward's hand in mine. So right, a perfect fit, it was as if nothing could go wrong.

" When I was younger, I snuck out of my house for a few hours. I just wanted to get away from it all, it was before my parents fighting became an everyday occurrence." I nodded solemnly, Edward's parents had been fighting for years now, it barley bothered him anymore. I know this sounds bad, but seeing his parents, it kind of made me happy that my mother was dead, seeing as my mother was a free spirit , and never one to just settle down. My attention snapped back to Edward when he re-started his story. " Anyway, when I left, I ran into the forest. I needed to find a place where I could relax and think clearly without freaking out. So when I was wandering aimlessly, I literally stumbled onto this place, and I've been coming here ever since. Remember that day we meet, when I found you?" Yes, I'll never forget that day, it was right after my mother's death, I had blindly run into the forest to hide away from the pain. I didn't want to have to stay in my home and see all of my mothers things and not see her. After a few hours, the sun was beginning to set and every step I took I fell from the panic consuming me. I had almost given up hope and actually believed that I would see my mother soon, until Edward found me. He carried me home, all cut and bruised, and helped his mother fix me up. Elizabeth Masen, always being a loving soul, made sure to call my frantic father. I wonder how he must have felt, just after loosing his wife, he realizes that his only child is missing. He is a lot more over-protective now, but I know its because I'm all he has left. If I were to disappear, I don't know what would happen to my father. I looked at Edward, he saved me, I know that I can always count on him to catch me if ever I fall. He opened his mouth, by the way his eyes were shining with determination, I knew it was important. "Bella, I know that you may not feel the same yet, or that you may never feel the same. I'm happier every morning because I know that I get to see you Bella. When I'm with you, you make things brighter and make me think that the impossible is possible. When your gone, I can't stop thinking about you. You are my life now Bella, I can't live without you, I love you. " His eyes were shining with venerability.

I couldn't breathe, my throat had closed up with tears. This had to be the best moment of my life. "Edward, I love you too." I quietly said, my throat still slightly blocked. I leaned towards him, like I was a magnet, I couldn't help it. He leaned in too. As our faces were only less than centimeters apart, a beeping noise went off. It was my Pod. God likes playing jokes on me. Wonderful. I look at the hologram and it was Charlie. The Pod was shining a bright red light saying " IMPORTANT". I got up quickly only to fell a warm, soft hand pulling me back down.

"Edward I have to go. Something's wrong with Charlie-" "BEEP" Edward's Pod had just went off. "Hello? Mom? What's wrong?!?! Why are you crying? Did Dad do something to you again? I swear if he did I'm gonna kick his-" his hand dropped and looked at his pod's screen. " DAMNIT! Come on Bella, somethings up. I'll drop you off at your house, then I'll go to mine." As he spoke he started pulling me towards the mouth of the meadow.

I spun around and looked Edward in the eye, making sure he saw there was no room for argument. " Just go to your house Edward, I know my way to my house, just go check on your mom, it sounds like somethings wrong in both of our homes." " Sigh... Bella" he knew that look, it meant that it would be going my way. " Okay, are you sure you can find your way out?" He said worriedly. " Yes, 100% positive, no go to your house, you don't want something to be wrong with your mother. GO! I LOVE YOU" I shouted at him. "Okay Bella, I hope I can see you soon, I love you! too!" He yelled back as he ran out of the meadow and disappeared within the trees.

I sighed, missing him already, and made my way to my house.

When I got to my house, I saw Jacob's car here. Jacob Black. My best friend. His father and my father were also best friends. Jacob was also a year younger than me, being at 18.

When I got inside I saw Jacob's father and my father deep in a conversation and Jacob coming out of the bathroom door. "Hey? What? No 'Hey Bells! I missed you!'? Fine I guess I'll just go to my room then." I said, humor noticeable in my voice, as I started to head towards the stairs.

" Hey wait! Jeez Bella, sure if thats what you want, ahem, Bells!! I missed you!!"He screamed in my ear and next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. "CAN'T BREATHE!" He put me down "Yeah 'bout time Jake. Missed you too." And I hugged him again.

"Bella! Jacob! Come here. We would like to talk to you two." My dad said in a serious tone.

I sat down on the couch beside Billy Black. "Okay kids, this is very big news. Heck, its **huge.** This is going to change everything. So I want you two to be ready. Promise us that you won't freak out and kill us okay?

" Ha-ha, yeah right dad, nothing could be THAT bad." Me and Jacob said between laughter. Our dads shared an anxious look that sobered us up quickly. Me and Jacob looked between them news could be so life changing? Let's just hope it's something good


End file.
